


Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Jyn had a smart mouth, not that Leia was one to talk.A collection of prompts/snippets; ratings listed if not E/Mish





	Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

**Author's Note:**

> things had to get a little more gay.
> 
> I'm literatiruinedme on tumblr, too, come say hi!

Leia tasted like wild cherry and honey and Jyn _adored_ her kisses.

When Jyn would pout, asking for a kiss everytime Leia entered a room or she was about to leave...or when she got up or sat down- or really for no reason at all -Leia would smile and lean forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Jyn’s lips.

Eventually it started to eat at Jyn. Was she too clingy? Did Leia think she was greedy or too needy?

“Leia?” Jyn whispered, nuzzling closer.

“Yes?” Leia mumbled, half asleep. Leia pulled Jyn closer, suddenly locking her arms around Jyn. She chortled when Jyn kissed her cheek. “Tell me, sergeant.”

Jyn sighed, resting her forehead against Leia’s shoulder. “Do I kiss you too much?” She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Leia chortled, reaching out to cup the back of Jyn’s head. Leia slowly eased Jyn’s hair out of the bun she’d forgotten about. “I fell asleep early tonight,” she sighed, ignoring Jyn’s question. Jyn stayed quiet, knowing her question would be answered...Leia just liked the sound of her own voice- though, Jyn did as well, so she didn’t really mind. “Do you know why I like to take your hair down every night?”

Jyn shook her head, letting her eyes slip shut. Jyn groaned when Leia raked her fingers along her scalp. She blushed when she heard Leia laugh again.

Leia repeated the motion, drawing a content sigh from Jyn’s lips. “I like touching you,” she finally said. Jyn tilted her head up to look at Leia. Leia smiled, pressing a kiss to the tip of Jyn’s nose. “I like running my hands through your hair and trailing my fingers down your arms-” Leia trailed her fingertips over the back of Jyn’s arm, smiling when Jyn whined at her teasing. “Holding your hand-” Leia threaded her fingers through Jyn’s. “I just like touching you,” she sighed, smiling softly. “I like when you touch me- when you _kiss_ me.”

Jyn leaned up on her forearm. “So,” she hummed, tapping her finger against Leia’s lips. “You like when I kiss you?” Jyn asked, feigning innocence. Leia nodded, making her smile. “So, you like when I do this-” Jyn leaned forward, pressing her lips to Leia’s for several short, but tender kisses. “Right?” She asked, whispering against Leia’s lips. Leia nodded once more, this time with a wide grin. “And this-” Jyn kissed her more firmly, smiling when Leia groaned against her lips. “That’s good?”

Leia sighed, nodding her head. “Yes,” she nodded, tangling her fingers in Jyn’s hair. “But I think you’ll need to keep giving me examples,” Leia said, tapping the back of Jyn’s neck.

Jyn grinned, tangling her fingers in Leia’s hair when kissing her again. “I really would love to offer my services if you’ll have them.”

Leia laughed. “I would love that,” she said.


End file.
